Bottled Euphoria
by ms. phishy
Summary: To him, she was bottled euphoria. Kira x Hinamori. 50 sentence claim for the 1sentence community at LJ.


So, for some inexplicable reason, I felt compelled to write some Kira x Hinamori. So here it is: a 50-sentences claim for the Livejournal community, 1sentence. Enjoy, and let me know what you think, yeah? ((grin))

- - -

Bottled Euphoria

- - -

01. Comfort

He's always been so quiet, Hinamori thought, and unassuming, but there was something comfortable, too, in their lingering silences - filling the empty air like so many butterflies.

02. Kiss

Their first kiss had been quick and tentative - mainly because of their shy inexperience - though, that was nothing that_ plenty_ of practice couldn't cure, Hinamori assured him.

03. Soft

Everything about Hinamori was soft, Kira thought fondly; except, perhaps, her tendency to fly into frequent violent rages.

04. Pain

Somehow, the malice behind the betrayal had hurt more than the act itself; the wound on her abdomen had long scarred over, but her heart continued to bleed for her ex-taichou in a way that Kira - for all his loyalty - would never understand.

05. Potatoes

Back in the Rukongai, Hinamori had grown used to a sparse diet - mostly dried fruit and potatoes - so Kira delighted in spoiling her with the rich and exotic, though he himself ate next to nothing: the foul hypocrite!

06. Rain

In her first major battle as a lieutenant, amidst the corpses of her friends and comrades, Hinamori was secretly grateful for the subsequent storm; it hid her tears from Kira.

07. Chocolate

Kira loved Hinamori for her irresistible combination of easygoing cuteness, and fiery determination; Hinamori loved Kira for his access to some of the finest chocolate in Seireitei, among other things...

08. Happiness

Hinamori had thought, once, that happiness was going as far as you could possibly go, and then edging a little further; she knew, now, that happiness came in many forms, one of which was pressed loosely against her back, a strand of blonde hair barely - just barely - tickling her neck.

09. Sex

"I'll be gentle with you, Kira-kun," she'd chuckled, the first time their naked bodies touched.

10. Telephone

While Kira had been in the mortal realm, helping Ichigo and co with their "vampire problem," Hinamori called him incessantly, always with the same question: "What are you wearing _now_?"

11. Ears

Kira liked kissing her earlobes - just to hear her giggle.

12. Name

The first time Hinamori had called him "Izuru," in all of its naked, diminutive-less glory, poor Kira very nearly passed out!

13. Sensual

"For someone as rigid and exact as Kira-kun, he damn well knows how to use his hands!" a not-quite-sober Hinamori announced to the entire Shinigami womens' association - (and an eavesdropping Abarai, Hisagi, and Kira).

14. Death

For the next six months, Renji and Shuuhei gave him absolute hell.

15. Touch

With all of his jagged-edged boniness, Kira Izuru may not be the most comfortable person to be pressed up against, but his is the only touch that Hinamori craves.

16. Tears

Hinamori had cried, not just for Aizen, but also for a friendship that loomed closer and closer to the same fate with each of Wabisuke's hits.

17. Wind

It was "the shot heard around the world," echoing like a whipcrack through every corner of Seireitei, and leaving a very red-faced Hinamori in its wake; Kira just stared at her, incredulous: "Hinamori-kun... did you just _fart_?"

18. Freedom

The freedom to marry whoever one wanted - including someone from the Rukongai - was not a common privilege among the noble families of Seireitei; but Kira chose Hinamori anyway.

19. Life

"Live, Hinamori-kun!" Kira pleaded, with a desperation that made his eyes sting and his chest tighten painfully.

20. Jealousy

Something inside him seemed to clench every time Hinamori whispered a fluttery: "Aizen-taichou!"

21. Hands

"Her hands are so small and dainty," he thought, "like the rest of her;" and Kira suddenly hated himself for standing by and doing nothing while those delicate hands bled.

22. Devotion

"Hinamori-kun, I... I love..." Kira murmured to his reflection (who the hell was he fooling?) but what he wanted most, _most_ was to just be able to forget about her.

23. Forever

Renji had long lost track of how long Kira'd been frantically pacing around; he quickly remedied the problem, though, with a well-aimed shoe to Kira's head; "Calm the fuck down, man - you're makin' me all edgy; really, what's the worst that could happen?"

24. Sickness

Kira, looking both ill and cross-eyed, whimpered, "she could say 'no',"; Renji rolled his eyes: "then try again later, dumbass," he explained, as if that were obvious; "That's what _I_ did, and Rukia came around... eventually... Kira, oi, Kira! You can't propose to _anyone_ if ya keep passin' out like that!"

25. Speed judgment

Hinamori, upon later discovering the exasperated Abarai and semi-conscious Kira, scowled; "did you get him drunk _again_, Renji?"

26. Taste

"So, what are you in the mood for tonight, Hinamori-kun?" asked an apron-clad Kira - to which Hinamori grinned and gave the obvious answer: "Kira-kun!"; the blonde in question - brilliantly crimson - went back to chopping carrots; "I meant: what did you want for _dinner_?"

27. Blood

Hinamori's answer came in the form of a tackle - which somehow ended in pinning Kira to the kitchen table; "Ack! H-Hinamori-kun! G-get off! My relatives are in the next room!"; "Awwww..." she pouted, "but, I want _Kira-kun_ for dinner..."

28. Melody

Nothing, Hinamori thought, was worse than Rangiku's singing - drunk or otherwise - except when the normally straight-laced Kira was just sloshed enough to join in!

29. Star

"Oh, look, a shooting star! Did you make a wish, Kira-kun?"; the third-squad lieutenant glanced over at his long-time friend; yes, he had made a wish - but not even Wabisuke would ever know.

30. Weakness

Kira's weakness is a tickle spot all along the sensitive edges of his waist - and Hinamori's vexing tendency to exploit that weakness at every feasible opportunity.

31. Technology

"Modern technology is amazing!" Hinamori exclaimed, the first time she'd been to an... um,_ grown-up_ toy store in the mortal world; "look, Kira-kun! This one _vibrates_! But, my! it looks a lot a like a-"; "Hinamori-kun!" cried the blonde, crimson-faced and exceedingly distressed: "I don't think this is a good store for a respectable woman like you!"

32. Home

Home might be where the heart is, but Kira's wasn't anywhere near as clean as it had been before the dark period of Hinamori Momo; the third-squad lieutenant (and compulsive neat-freak) discovered the hard way that his new fiancee was _anything_ but tidy.

33. Confusion

"What are doing here, Kira-kun?" asked a newly-woken Hinamori, "do you have any idea what _time_ it is?"

34. Lightning/Thunder

"Well, I-" Kira started, but he jumped ten feet in the air as a resounding peal of thunder crashed overhead; "I-I've... come to p-protect you, Hinamori-kun... f-from the storm," he said, voice a little higher-pitched than usual.

35. Smile

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled; "You're my hero, Kira-kun."

36. Fear

Kira lived a life of incessant worry - over the paperwork, the deadlines of said paperwork, and the comings and goings of his eccentric captain, among other things; only Hinamori Momo knew how to still his wildly-careening mind, and render him completely insensate.

37. Bonds

The bond between Kira, Hinamori, and Renji was unbreakable; whenever they went out drinking - just the three of them - Hinamori and Renji always managed to stay just sober enough to drag a semi-conscious Kira back to his place; even if they generally drank more than he did!

38. Market

The young newlyweds were an adorable sight at the market, onlookers often remarked, Kira pushing their cart, and Hinamori directing him with _the list_: "It's much more efficient this way," she chirped, waving away his preemptive protest; "I mean, you can't push the cart _and _read the list at the same time, right?"; Kira just sighed in concession and hoped that Renji and Shuuhei were nowhere nearby.

39. Gift

"Um, Matsumoto-san? Didn't you already give us a wedding gift? That bottle of sake?"; the strawberry blonde sighed: "Yeah, but your little wifey gave it back--she apparently doesn't like you drinking (sheesh!); this gift is even _better_, though!"; Kira frowned at the book Matsumoto had thrust into his hands: "..._Kama ...Sutra_?? What's _that_?"

40. Innocence

Kira thought Hinamori was all sweetness and innocence - until she tied him to her bed with the sash of her adjutant insignia.

41. Completion

Kira realized suddenly that completion had nothing to with Ichimaru Gin - or any superior - and everything to do with the tiny woman asleep next to him.

42. Clouds

"Oi, Hinamori! Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted, waving a hand in her face, but Hinamori was far away, her gaze on the next training field over - where a certain blonde practiced with his zanpakuto; Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes: "silly girl with her head in the clouds."

43. Sky

Whenever their fingers touched, or she smiled at him like_ that_, Kira felt a little rush - like bottled euphoria - strong enough (he imagined) to lift him up, and carry him to the sky.

44. Heaven

"Do you believe in heaven, Hinamori-kun?" he'd asked her once, knowing that, a month or two ago, she probably would have giggled and said that this was heaven--that life was perfect; now, she looked at him with a strained smile that didn't quite reach her eyes: "I... I just don't know anymore, Kira-kun."

45. Hell

"My my! Yer lookin' awf'ly tired, Izuru," drawled a grinning Ichimaru Gin, his lilting voice laced with feigned concern; "I worry, y'know, 'bout yo' sleepin' patterns lately; "--and, just when the blushing Kira thought it couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, Ichimaru added: "funny thing, really, Aizen-taichou's _always_ goin' on 'bout his po' li'l Hinamori-kun fallin' asleep at 'er desk..."

46. Moon

"Your eyes are like the... moon?" Kira recited, causing Renji to slap his forehead in disgust; "Dude, that's lame as fuck; if you use _that_ on Hinamori, she'd _better_ turn ya down!"

47. Sun

As the sun beat down on beachgoers young and old, a sly Hinamori snuck up on an unsuspecting Kira - fast asleep beneath his umbrella - and dumped a bucketful of ocean water over his blonde head.

48. Waves

"Didn't know Hinamori could run that fast..." Renji remarked to an awestruck Rukia, as Kira chased the fifth-squad lieutenant into the ocean... and exacted his vengeance upon upon her tenfold!

49. Hair

"Ya know, you guys looked better when ya had normal hair," Renji'd commented one day; "Seriously, Kira, if ya wanted to mimic Hinamori's pigtails that badly, ya coulda just stolen her hairties; you ain't foolin' no one with that gel."

50. Supernova

"Well, well," retorted an oddly-defiant (and red-faced) Kira, "this coming from a guy who tattooed his entire upper body and blew half-a-year's salary on sunglasses (which he later broke);" Hinamori grinned at the pair of them, reveling in their familiar banter and added: "I do believe that you've been owned, Abarai-kun," and Renji sort of exploded then - like the gloriously-magenta supernova he was.


End file.
